My diary by Myako Inoue
by Ciria3
Summary: Myako finnaly sees that the feeling she has for Ken isn't only a little atraction and she can't deal with that.Read and try to enjoy the problems of this teen girl.Chapter 5 is already here.Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Diary of Myako (Yolei) Inoue:**

It had past 1 year since we've had our final battle against MaloMyotismon.

Our lives came back to normal except the fact that now we live with our digimon in our houses without having that fear that someone could find them.

Some things had changed in these years: Sora broke up with Matt because she thinks that his getting obsessed with his band but the truth is that she got involved in a fight with an obsessed fan and got really hurt. She secretly told me that she had found the comfort and attention she needed in Taichi's arms. Yamato is still obsessed with the band but he discovered a support that he could barely imagine, the right person to him. He his now dating Mimi…And yes, she came back to Japan. Her parents saw that they couldn't run away from what happened in the past and found a really great job here in our city. Tk and Kary FINALLY told each other their feelings and are very good together. Of course the news about their romance wasn't a big surprise for the group but the happiness was general except for one person: Daisuke. He was furious, but really sad and he kept asking Kary why she didn't like him and "what does TB have that I don't", and stuff like that. Kary was really embarrassed with his questions but she tried to talk to her friend without hurting him. Daisuke finally saw that their love was real and that he couldn't do anything to change it, so he went on a trip to Paris and stayed there studying in a private school (big surprise!). No news from him since he left. Izzy is studying to be a great computer technician (naturally) and he working in part-time with Joe's brother. There are rumours that he is dating a girl from his class, a fact that is not confirmed (yet!). Joe is studying hard to be a great medicine (no time for girls).

Cody is still learning Kendo and he begins to show a little interest in becoming a lawyer when he grows up. Ken is doing very well. He is learning to deal with is past and with our help he is becoming a real member of our group. As for me, well, I'm still the same smiling girl outside but my heart no longer smile the way he use to smile. This happen because I fell in love for him. I fell for a boy that I don't see in 6 months, date of our last reunion. We used to get along very well but since our last meeting I sort of avoid him. He calls me very often to arrange something for that day or just talk but I lie and tell him that I'm very busy and I hear his voice of disappointment. But what can I do? I fell in love with Ken Ichijouji and I can't deal with that.


	2. When it all began

**Disclaimer: **Iown nothing but the plot and my OC ( the girlfriend of Daisuke who will appear in this chapter)

Chapter 2:

It all happened 6 months ago, in August 1st. That was the date of our last meeting, the last time I saw Ken and the first time I finally realized that I no longer have just an a attraction to him but something else.

_**Flash back:**_

Inoue's House:

"Myako the phone is ringing, can you please answer it?"- Yolei's mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes I'm coming! Hello? Oh! Hi Hikari, what's up? - I asked with my normal but a bit loud voice.

"Well as you know, this day is very important for all the Digidestined because it makes 4 years since we began our adventures in the Digiworld…

"For me, Ken, Davis, and Cody it only past one year but I think we can celebrate as well."

"That's what I thought, so can you arrange time to be with us in the park in 1hour?

"Of course it will be fun to see them all, I don't see all of them together in months"- I answer with some sadness in my voice.

"Awesome! See you there in 50 min.

Hikari hung up.

This will be great. I really miss them all. Because of the school and some other activities we can't see each others very often. Oh God! I have to change my cloths quickly!

1 hour later:

"Mother, I'm going to meet Hikary and the others. See ya later."

"Ok honey but don't come back later. It's your turn to help your father in the supermarket tonight." Her mother yelled but I didn't hear the last part, "That girl, always so stress out"

"Oh God, I'm so late! I better run fa..." but I couldn't finish her sentence because I shocked with someone. I was about to collapse in the ground when that someone hold my hand and prevent me from falling.

"I'm really sorry, I…" and I was interrupted again when he spoke , "Hello Myako. Late for the meeting?"

"Oh, hi Ken. Yes, as usual"; I giggled until I looked into his ocean blue eyes and slightly blushed; "I haven't seen you since…"

"The party in Taichi and Hikari's house" he completed with a little smirk on his face.

"Yes… Well I think we better get going, we're kinda late"

So we start to run till we saw their friends in the entrance of the park.

"Hi guys"- Me and Ken both complimented

"Do you guys know what a clock is?"- asked Daisuke with his usual sarcasm-"You sure need one, you're 20min late! Couldn't you two hurry up from that date of yours?"

Ken and Myako went red for a few seconds but finally Myako spoke:

"We weren't on a date Daisuke, I just didn't have time to pick my clothes so…"

"So he helped ya"- He once again interrupted, giggling.

"NO!"- Ken and I both answer turning redder by each second. Argh! He can be sooo annoying. I thought that with the trip he would change but I was VERY wrong.

"Ok that's enough Daisuke, you're embarrassing them"- Tai said putting a hand on Daisuke shoulder has a command for him to stop.

"Ye sure, whatever…"

All of the Digidestined were there, Taichi with his girlfriend Sora, Yamato with Mimi, Takeru with Hikary, Daisuke who had just came back from his trip with a so-called girlfriend Bella, Joe, Izzy and Cody.

"So, you are the saint that is dating Daisuke.- I started- How can you put up with him?"

"At first, it was difficult because he didn't understand my language and he had really bad temper but…"

"Hey, I thought girlfriends should say good things about their boyfriends!"- Daisuke interrupted

" If you just let me finish… as I was saying, I discover that when he is really interest in a person he can become really sweet"-Bella explained giving a small peck in Daisuke's cheek.

"See … Someone can appreciate my true self, Myako!"

This causes everybody to laugh hard. He was still the same.

"Yehh…the hopeless romantic self!"- Taichi joked

"No fair…!"- Daisuke said disappointed

While everybody was laughing at poor Daichi, Ken was really quiet which became to worry me.

"Are you ok, Ken?"- She asked

"Yeah, I guess"

"You really don't look that good, do you want to take a walk?"

"Yeah shour"- He answer with his great smile.

"Guys! We're going to take a walk."

"Yeah, go go, _lovebirds_…"-Said Daisuke- "As I was saying, you guys should see my grades on school. There excellent, I'm becoming a full genius! Izzy beware…"

_Stupid Daisuke, he never changes…_

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.

Thanks!


	3. I’m alone with him!

_I'm alone with him! What do I say? What do I say?..._My head was constantly shouting.

"So…I know that you've been doing great in the soccer team." _Stupid imagination…_

"Yeh, I guess so. And I know that you've been doing great in the computers contest. Rumours says that you can achieve the 1st place.- he asked kind of an worry, I guess he is also in a urge to get a subject.

" I sure do hope so, but why didn't you enter? I know that you are a lot better than me."

He smiled a little. _God, I really love his smile. Oh…I think I'm falling again for him. But this is different than the other crushes. Why?_

"I had a lot of work to do, but thank you for the compliment"

We stood there for 2 hours talking about computer programs and contests. I know that is not the better subject but Ken is not a very talkative person and he is kind of mysterious so I don't really know what to talk with him.

When we almost had crossed the entire park, a small drop of water fall down my cheek and with her many others came along.

"I think we should get off this park before this gets worse"- he said

"Yes, we probably should. Look, my house isn't very far from here so if you want to come with me you can wait there until the rain stops and then you can go home."- I suggested

"Thank you, I guess I will"

So we started to run, but it was no use. When we reach my house we were all wet.

"Mom?Dad?Anybody? Looks like my parents went to the supermarket earlier. Come on in Ken, I'll get a towel for you."

"Thanks Myako. But are you sure that I won't be interrupting anything?"

"No! As you can see there's no one home, I think that my parents are in the supermarket"-I said handing him a towel

"Thanks." _he really looks great all wet. _What I didn't notice was that I was drooling and staring directly into his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?"- He suddenly asked. I'm sure he saw that I was staring at his body because he smiled a little.

"Huh? Oh, no! Sorry."- I must have blushed like a tomato because I was starting to feel my face heating up.

" I guess that this storm will continue for a couple of hours"-he said

"Yeh… let's go to the living room and you can wait here till the storm calms down"

"Thank you"

Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make the next one bigger.

Keep reviewing


	4. The rain, dinner and temptacions

So there we were, sitting in my couch watching the rain. Some people might think that was kind of romantic and it was, but I was too nervous to enjoy that moment. Stupid me. What some people don't know is that when I'm nervous I start to get hungry so I decided to do something rather that just sitting there.

"Ken?"

"Ken?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just watching the rain fall"

"That's okay. I'm getting kind of hungry, do you want to dinner here with me?"-I asked afraid of what he might answer.

"I don't really want to be a bother for you…"

"Nonsense! You're not a bother, I have to make dinner for me so one person more is no problem. But I must warn you that I'm not a very good cooker."

_1 hour later…_

"I think you are very wrong, Myako. This pasta tastes great!"

I must have turned very red, for sure.

"Really?"

"Yes. Congratulations!"

_He really likes it!_

"Finally, somebody who can appreciate my cooking. Daisuke was always complaining about the way I cooked pasta.

"So I guess he too was wrong."- he smiled

"Thanks"

I blushed. On that night, my face must have turned red a thousand times. I was turning myself into a tomato, a confused one.

_I don't get it, why do I feel so strange around him? Of course he is cute and very nice but I can't possibly be in love wit… _

"NO!"- I shouted and then I realized I was no more thinking, I was talking…

"Are you okay Myako? It was something I said?"

"No! I'm very sorry. I was just saying that I'm full. No more food for me."

"Huh… okay, I'm kind of full too."

"I'm going to clean up the dishes, you can just wait here."

"No, I'll help you"

"I think that I'm perfectly capable of handing the diii…ohhh"

What I wasn't capable of seeing was Poromon who had just waked up of his nap before dinner, and I tripped. Luckily for me, like the last time, Ken grab my arm and prevented me from making a fool of myself.

"Yeh… perfectly capable, Myako."- He laughed in a humorous way. Who wouldn't?

"Thanks for the help, Ken. Poromon what are you doing here? I thought you were in the supermarket with my parents."

"Sorry Mya.You're parents said I could stay here to take care of the house, but I kind of fell asleep. I am really sorry."

"There's no problem Poromon, just go to my room and I'll prepare you some snacks."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

And he took off.

"I think that will accept your offer. Today is a very strange day…"

_10 min later_

_Still raining…_

"Thanks for all the help with the dishes, Ken. You can go to the living-room, I can do the rest by myself."

"Ok"- He said with a smile

I started too put the dishes on the higher kitchen cabinet when the chair that I was standing up started to balance. Right, left…

_Oh no… I'm gonna fall..._

"Oh God!"- I said as I tried to stand up

Ken heard this and got up from the couch and reached my hand, but he wasn't fast enough because I fell on top of him. The next thing I remember, besides de sound of the dishes cracking, was that our faces were extremely close to each other so I did something that I'm not exactly proud of.

_He is so close, we're so close…I could…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Yep, they really were close…

I just wanna thank all my reviewers for all the support because it really helps when there's no inspiration. I just hope you keep reading and liking…

… and reviewing:D


	5. The kiss and the end of our memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon or the song in this chapter. The song is called

"**One wish"** and it belongs to Ray J.

There I was, lying on top of him, when a brilliant idea came to my poor head.

It was more like an impulse, so I approached my face to his and… we kissed! To my surprise Ken didn't do anything to stop me. It was the greatest thing ever, and it just lasted a few seconds because I kind of… jumped off. Yes, I know it was stupid and today I still regret it but one of us had to stop it so I figured that was better I stopped that kiss, than he.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into me. I started and I'm really sorry for that, Ken."

"You don't have to apologize. I continued it so I should apologize."

I smiled a little because I saw how red he was

_That's how I look when I'm blushing. But I don't know why is he blushing because the kiss didn't meant anything to him. Or did it?_

"I should go home, it stopped raining."

On that embarrassing moment I really wished that the rain would stop.

_Thanks God._

"Hum… yeah I guess so. Thanks for being here with me."

"No, I should thank you. That storm was really getting bad."

He started walking to the door

_Say something. Don't let him leave without… _

"Ken! Sorry about the… that, again."

"Huh, that's ok. Sometimes we do and say things that later we regret. Good bye, Myako."

And there I stood, surprised by his tone of voice, cold and sad. As if he wanted me to say something to stop his thoughts. But on that day I didn't understand that and as he said I regretted it.

"Good bye, Ken"

**_End of_ _flash back _**(A/N: I know, it was a huge flashback …lol)

That was the last time I was him. As I said before I have been avoiding him. I just feel strange being and talking with him after that kiss.

He sometimes appears in my school to play football and talk with the gang but the two of us don't really talk much in private.

_Sunday, 14 of September_

Here I am, in my lonely room remembering things. My parents are downstairs on the supermarket and Poromon is quietly sleeping next to the bed.

Today is the final day of summer, unfortunately. Maybe going back to school will help forgetting about my problems. And I get to see my friends more often.

_10 min later_

I'm dying of boredom! I really should turn the radio on.

_And this song is for all the couples who are in a fight. Listen to this music and think if you're doing things right. _

Oh no…

**Damn baby**

**Just don't understand where we went wrong**

**I gave you my heart**

**I gave you my soul**

**I gave you...**

**As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first**

**It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know**

**We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room**

**Cause, we couldn't be alone**

**See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt**

**Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse**

**Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you**

**Listen and don't trip**

**I think I need a bottle with a genie in it**

**Here's my wish list**

**First one, I would create a heart changing love**

**Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up**

**Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay**

**if I get one**

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends**

**Love would never end, it would just begin **

**If I had one wish, you would be my boo**

**Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**

**If I had one wish, we would run away**

**Making love all day, have us a baby**

**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life**

**And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

**If I had one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**One wish, one wish, one wish**

**Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in**

**If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho**

**Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me**

**So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe**

**I swear if I lose a second chance with you**

**I wouldn't know what to do**

**I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic**

**I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick**

**Here's my wish list**

**First one, I would create a heart changing love**

**Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up**

**Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay**

**if I get one**

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends**

**Love would never end, it would just begin **

**If I had one wish, you would be my boo**

**Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**

**If I had one wish, we would run away**

**Making love all day, have us a baby**

**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life**

**And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

**If I had one wish**

**I don't even know how we ended upon this road**

**And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know**

**If I had one wish, we would be best friends**

**Love would never end, it would just begin **

Yeah… I bet.

**If I had one wish, you would be my boo**

**Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**

**If I had one wish, we would run away**

**Making love all day, have us a baby**

**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life**

**And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**

One wish… hum…

Even the radio is against me. I better turn it off.

Stupid station.

A/N: Sorry if I took too long to update but I didn't have too much imagination to write this chapter. I wanna thank all my reviewers for the support

Keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
